bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TwinStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Q-Star Minus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 22:50, April 8, 2010 CHANGE BACK MY BAKUGAN! NOW!-Creator613 I Do. Look At My Necro bakugan.-Creator613 I don't quite understand Why are you suddenly quitting? I don't quite get why you'll give up and leave. Is it because I won't let you tamper with my character?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok then. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you say so.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Good battle!¥πΩ≈ç∂ß√∂©ƒ∂ƒ∂ßƒ©∂®´∑™£¢™§©˜∆ SYMBOLS RULE! 20:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Owned Omega Drago cant be cloned by the Anti-Core He himself is a clone. He is a defective clone as well. The Anti-Core cant clone him because his D.N.A is incomplete. When he is Sigma he has no thoughts. He is possessed. So im correct that the anti core can not clone Sigma Drago His D.N.A is incomplete everywhere in his body. Even his mind. Read my cloning process article Who is Zero D.DRGN a clone of? Oh. is it just a random Dragonoid it is an anti of? Ok. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Go there if bored an contact me if you do.Ultimate Bakugan.HEAR ME ROAR!!! Twinstar VIACOM IS ATTACKING YOUTUBE. If you go on there that is some news That guy creator613 can be a jerk. Maybe we could tag brawl him. Im new here I just joined but I joined because of Leonidas. I know him in real life. Do you have any pointers for articles. What does 'but there are exceptions' mean? Im brawling Kasei soon And to Your Comment to Me With No Imagination, Look AT THe Article Of The MOnth.-Creator613 Hey TwinStar maybe that FLASH thing could be in a way related to Leonidas' Bakugan Cloning Project Well the BCP uses the power of the Ultima-Zero Core. At the point me and Leonidas are at in our storyline outside of this site the BCP is now obliterated except 2 agents. The agents are Scrape and Wrath. Dude you can just out it there and join the new Wiki you can be an Admin Just take any rank that says Open. No Problem. Now give me $500.Thats a joke. Wanna be a Crat on my Wiki? I challenge you to a brawl for DarkShines spot. The brawl will be tomorrow at 5:00 K The brawl i challenged you to is currently on hold. It will commence after you finish a brawl with RecGameBoy. TwinStar I have a temporary internet connection here in canada so I am going to tell you Mega Brontes is in control for two weeks. Have fun. No.If you do use them you are forced to not use its most useful abilities and lower its Gs to 700. Leonidas told me he is not using Sigma Drago and on the article Omega Drago is 700 Gs. Im editing Gamma Drago to be at 700 Gs. Any power ups from special sources are against the rules unless it is stated otherwise. That is still kind of a special source. I will allow the use of it for 5 of your moments in the battle. That means you are limited to only typing 5 sentences involving Divine DarkShine. No.You can only use him once in a sentence from a choice of 5 sentences. Fine. Only once each battle for rank 1. Contact Rec about the battle. Rec forfeited but im battling next. Also have you seen the bakugan for girls thing? I was going to battle Rec but i will battle you. Same rules as before. I also get to set the gate card. IRC would be good. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Im on. Hey why did you log off?! (Angry Face) Just Give up. Im to powerful. ??? Our brawl is still going!!!!! I have been listening to the final boss theme of Mario and Luigi:Bowsers inside story for our whole brawl. Its just epic. Kyle:You managed to get Apollo to become overpowered and implode but Omega has no such defect. The brawl between Omega and DarkShine begins! Yeah. You have skills. How was I? Leonidas is getting his connection back in his current location in Canada so he may be your opponent. :Check out what I did to the fight. - Recgameboy The appearence is no different....Anyway what do you mean by that. Hey TwinStar.Im logged on. I cant wait for the brawl.-THE POWER OF LEONIDAS 00:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know. Im just saying im excited for it.-THE POWER OF LEONIDAS 00:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) It happens today. the ultimate showdown. darkshine will lose.im being fair.im not going to cheat as the creator of the top 10 bakugan-Leonidas1234 20:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) How was the battle with Leonidas?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I want to battle battle me, I want DarkShine's place. The Beatles Rule! 00:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Dont battle him TwinStar I need to authorize it. :No, anyone can battle, it needs no authorization. Also I believe you wanted a battle with Jason?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 18:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey TwinStar should you have not started your battle with Agent Z?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Im not removing DarkShine from the list but you are free to battle when you want.-Leonidas1234 00:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC) TWINSTAR YOURE BACK! Cyan could have a BakuHuman form-Leonidas1234 21:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) About the pictures for BakuHuman.I was just looking for cool pictures.- How are you?-Leonidas1234 16:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) cool-Leonidas1234 17:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Imagine if an employee of SpinMaster or SegaToys saw it and though it was good.-Leonidas1234 18:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey-Leonidas1234 20:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Answer I need this , but with this color head . --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 02:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 03:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you check out Gear Dragonoid and give me an opinion if it sounds like it could be real?-Leonidas1234 19:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I am trying to be as original as possible. Check out Trip-Slash. He is my first true original bakugan.-Leonidas1234 19:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you battle me? (on a blog page )Computers are great !! 11:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok when you finish just leave me a massage Ok? And i will go on the bakugan wiki tooComputers are great !! 11:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Have you finished?If no when will you finish?Computers are great !! 12:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Robin and wolfox log on the chat TSComputers are great !! 12:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I am not able to log on the chat so we have to battle in a page in this wikiComputers are great !! 13:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I will create a blog named Cyan vs.Robin and we will battle in the comments OK?Computers are great !! 13:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) visit my page then choose "blog" and click on "cyanvs.Robin"Computers are great !! 13:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) OKComputers are great !! 13:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Can Omega Drago battle DarkShine in a fight without transformations into Sigma Drago or Divine Darkshine?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 18:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok.Leonidas wanted me to ask you while he was helping out the teachers after school.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 19:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Can we brawl now?-Leonidas1234 19:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Remember the rule of no transformations into Sigma Drago or Divine Darkshine.The brawl is on the chat.-Leonidas1234 20:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-Leonidas1234 20:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The chat. I'm going to copy all of the moves to the Omega vs DarkShine blog.-Leonidas1234 20:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The chat crashed on me so let's battle on the blog.-Leonidas1234 20:08, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi.Could you find a picture for This bakugan?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw tank uuuu. You nice person. I like the present I just need a way to use it. Hey It's my birthday today.-Leonidas1234 19:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought U were going to come bacl. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) DX I MAD SOOOOO MAD I WAS HERE LIKE DOUBLE HER TIME AND I WANT TO BE AN ADMIN ON A WIKI THAT'S NOT MINE DX!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST KASEI THEN THE BAKUGAN WIKI!!!!!! EVERYBODY HATES ME!!!!!! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 15:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Kasei hasn't been on in a while. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 15:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Look at his contribs. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 15:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) IDK. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 15:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I won't. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You vandal. HAha jay kay. I found a stash of good Battle Gears and Bakugan on eBay. Apexeon 2, Swayther, Gigarth, Razoid, Luxtor, SpartaBlastor, Lashor, Vicer, Zeon Hylash, and Ventus and Pyrus Jakaliers. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I found them all on eBay for like 1 dollar each. Free shipping. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) LOOKATT THIS!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOVuIYOm2QY AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Quakix Gorem. Ziperator, Nastix, and Merlix, Lucky kid. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I post on BakuNews? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Does it work on My Home? And I think you need a category to make it work. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Seeya in the morning. Leave a message on my talk page when u get back. AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 02:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Copyright violation Unless you made File:ShineProtecter, I'm afraid it's a Copyright violation. I know I'm being a stickler, but this is more important than the Bakugan Wikia. I will give you five days, and then it will be deleted.Abce2|''Free lemonade''''only 25 cents!'' 21:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC)